The present inventive concept relates to radio frequency identifier (RFID) devices, such as RFID tags and methods of fabricating same.
A RFID system is a contactless identification system configured to exchange information between a RFID terminal device (e.g., “a RFID reader”) and one or more RFID tags. In general, a RFID tag does not include an internal power supply source. Rather, a RFID tag operates using power derived in a contactless manner from the RFID reader. For example, a RFID tag may be supplied with power from the RFID reader using inductive coupling or electromagnetic coupling.